Pensamientos de una mascota
by Hitomi Unii-chan
Summary: Sobre como se siente Hibird con respecto a su amo. One-shot centrado desde Hibird


Holi! Este es un one-shot que se centra en el adorable Hibird, la fiel mascota y compañero de Hibari xD

No se como se me ocurrió escribir esto, pero vienen muchas ideas a mi mente cuando me pongo mis audífonos y escucho música, y esto fue lo que surgió.

Espero que les agrade!

* * *

><p>Hibird es una pequeña avecilla amarilla, mascota y compañero de Hibari Kyoya, quien es su querido amo que lo cuidaba y apreciaba. Desde hacía algún buen tiempo que había permanecido con él, para ser específicos desde aquella batalla contra Rokudo Mukuro, en donde lo encontró mal herido y aprendió la canción del himno de su colegio.<p>

Desde entonces esta con él, por que sabe que a pesar de su duro exterior en el fondo tiene un corazón amable. Conoce a su amo muy bien y sabe predecir cada uno de sus gestos, los otros chicos de la escuela parecen no entenderlo, creen que es un monstruo sin alma ni compasión, que equivocados están, Hibari no era nada de eso.

Son ignorantes que no saben ni siquiera un poco de su amo, no saben que se muestra serio e hiriente por que no quiere verse débil, lo entiende bien ya que mostrarse vulnerable no esta permitido si quieres ser fuerte, y Hibari lo sabe. Es rudo para demostrar que no tiene debilidades, aunque al igual que todo ser humano están presentes en él y es posible que ciertas personas sepan de ellas, tales como el bebé mafioso Reborn o su tutor, ese italiano de cabello rubio que siempre esta cerca de su amo. Ellos saben de sus debilidades, y eso molesta mucho al azabache.

Sin embargo Hibird piensa que no debería molestarse por ello, ya que al final siempre se descubre el punto débil de cualquier persona y aunque no es bueno eso cuando eres un mafioso también de cierta manera es gratificante ya que tendrías personas que te apoyaran en ello. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, si el japonés piensa que es un problema el que sepan de sus debilidades debe tratar de entenderlo.

Frío, autosuficiente y violento, así puede ser Hibari, pero con el es diferente, lo trata muy cariñosamente y es amable. No tienen idea de lo orgulloso que se siente al recibir esos tratos, y esta aun más orgulloso al saber que son solo para el y que el moreno no se ha mostrado así con nadie más.

Si llegara a aparecer algún día alguien que pudiera ablandar la actitud del chico y pudiera recibir las mismas atenciones que el, definitivamente estaría celoso, pero si el joven quería que fuera de esa forma no habría opción, tendría que compartir a su adorado amo. Y encontrar a alguien quien Hibari pudiera tratar con menos violencia sería digno de documentar.

Sabe que puede escapar, que en cualquier momento podría salir volando y encontrar otro lugar para vivir, donde haya más aves como el, donde pueda alejarse de toda la violencia de la mafia, que puede ser libre.

– Puedes sentirte libre de irte cuando lo desees – Le dijo el pelinegro una vez, mirándolo reposando en su dedo.

Quizás Hibari no supiera que con él, Hibird se sentía más que libre, podía sentir como si estuviera ahí no por el mismo si no por alguien en especial, que pertenecía alguien a quien apreciaba, y por raro que se oiga eso era la libertad para el, y solo sería así mientras estuviera con el guardián de la nube.

Hibird puede ser un pequeño y adorable animalito, para muchos solamente tierno y quizás hasta un poco inteligente, pero también siente aprecio y cariño como los humanos. Pudo incluso tomarle cariño a todas aquellas personas que rodean a su amo, pero solamente puede amar a una persona, a un bello azabache arrogante, frío y violento con los demás, pero amable y cariñoso con el.

Y por eso adora cada pequeño detalle del chico, que lo deje posarse sobre su hombro, dedo o cabeza, el que lo deje dormir junto a él en la azotea mirando las nubes, viajeras y solitarias al igual que él.

Posiblemente lo que más atesore de estar junto a Kyoya es poder recibir esa minúscula pero perceptible sonrisa. Hay veces en que se pregunta si alguna vez ha mostrado esa sonrisa a alguien más antes de conocerlo, pero luego se dice a sí mismo que no cree que eso sea posible.

– Hibari, Hibari. – Dice con su aguda voz, mirando al moreno que observa algún punto de la escuela desde la ventana de su despacho, este lo mira para luego ofrecer su dedo invitándolo a posarse en el. Por supuesto que lo hace, con mucho gusto y felicidad.

– A pesar de que puedes irte, sigues aquí. – Le dice con su actitud seria, normal en él. El ave solo lo mira por un momento, el mayor acerca un poco la mano a su rostro para mirarlo intensamente, como si esperara una respuesta del pequeño animal. – Recuerda que puedes ser libre cuando quieras.

Hibird da un pequeño vuelo para llegar al hombro del pelinegro, se acerca a su mejilla y deposita un pequeño besito con su pico, dejando algo sorprendido al mayor por alguna razón. Luego este lo mira, vuele a mostrar su dedo y el vuele a sentarse ahí, el chico le sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo.

– Supongo que gracias por eso. – Dice aun con el sonrisa en su atractivo rostro.

Hibari no sabe que a su lado Hibird se siente libre, pero eso no molesta al avecilla, por que acepta cada cosa de su amo, ya que lo adoro y nunca se alejara de él.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? ¿Les gusto o lo odiaron? Por favor dejen Reviews si les gusto! ; . ;<p> 


End file.
